Bayangan
by fukuhashi
Summary: Pada dasarnya, dia ingin berjuang dan berusaha, tapi dirasa kini sudah mencapai batasnya; 'akulah sang bayangan, sesuatu yang tak dianggap ada.'


_BanG Dream! bukan milik saya_

 _._

[Penulis baru dan masih belajar, maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada. Yoroshiku~]

* * *

 **Bayangan**

* * *

Ketika relung rasa semakin usang kala roda ingatan bergerak mundur memutar masa, raga bergeming dalam senja tak bersuara; seakan mati. Netra yang hanya mampu menyapu lurus objek buram membuat lidah kelu, bibir tergigit keras menahan genangan di ujung penglihatan.

Lonjakkan kuat dalam ruang tak terlihat semakin menyuramkan air muka, membuat raga bergetar lambat laun; tidak bisa dijelaskan. Indra yang begitu mati rasa, hanya pendengaran yang menangkap bisikan angin menggelitik.

Seakan berkata; _Pergi, dan tinggallah._

Banyaknya bongkahan kaca terbakar tanpa manyisakan barang sedikit pun serpihannya, menguapkan asap kelabu bercampur perih. Tak bisa dibendung; gumpalan awan kian meleleh, menjatuhkan semua bulir-bulir air tak berasa.

"Maaf" katanya.

Dalam kebisuan yang kosong; rasa ingin membungkam keputusan, menikam asa diam-diam, dan mengubur segala pengalaman yang pernah lahir. Jikalau bisa, ingin menangkap takdir dalam genggaman, namun pasir tetaplah hanya sebutir pasir; bukan batu, apalagi permata.

Decitan kayu memecah keheningan, kesadaran kini kembali pada masing-masing, meski masih berkutat dalam benak juga perasaan. Ada berbagai macam rasa ego di sana, melingkupi tiap sudut ruang yang hadir. Meski begitu, mutiara pun ingin keluar dari cangkang dan menampakkan warnanya.

"Perasaanku akan tetap tinggal, tapi ragaku tidak bisa." lagi ia berkata, tanpa menatap.

Adalah sebuah pergumulan panjang menentukan suatu perkara meski kecil. Memutuskan kapan harus berujar, dan kapan harus kembali bungkam. Sungguh, sulit. Rasanya sampai menguras pikiran.

Segala ingatan terus membanjiri benak tiap waktu. Tiada sedetik pun tak terlintas di pikiran. Tapi raga tak mampu tuk tetap tinggal diam dalam benteng yang telah lama dibangun. Harus keluar; melihat keadaan yang ada, berlari untuk mengejar ketertinggalan, bangun dari tidur yang kelewat panjang, dan merenggangkan otot-otot yang telah kaku.

Walau, harus ada yang dikorbankan.

"Kau akan pergi selamanya?" kawannya bertanya.

Tentu tidak. Raganya memang akan pergi, tapi perasaannya akan terus ada sampai kapan pun, pandangannya tak akan pernah lepas dari orang itu, netranya akan terus mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang ada, dan kapan pun dibutuhkan dirinya akan selalu datang.

Ia hanya terlalu lelah; entah tubuh, pikiran, atau pun perasaan. Lelah karena terlalu lama bergeming, ingin mengambil waktu sepi dan mensunyikan diri di lain tempat. Bukan maksud untuk pergi, hanya mau beranjak sesaat, mencari sesuatu. Sekiranya keputusan itu dapat dipahami, batinnya akan sangat bersyukur.

"Aku bukan orang yang menyengkan ya?" ia tertawa getir.

"…." Kawannya bergeming.

Sesungguhnya, ada rasa kecewa tiap mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang diharapkan untuk bediri sejajar, dan berjalan beriringan bersama _sosok_ itu. Tapi ia menyadari posisinya.

Lebarnya jarak yang kian lama nampak membuat rasa pesimis itu selalu berbisik dalam dada. Membuat ketertuduhan itu semakin nyata setiap kali melihat raut wajah sang kawan yang begitu sulit dipahami isi pikirannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya makhluk itu pikirkan.

Andai dinding itu mampu diruntuhkan, mungkin raganya akan mau bertahan sebentar lagi. Tapi kedua penyangga tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi berdiri bersama dengan usaha kedua tangannya untuk bisa memusnahkan tebalnya tembok yang ada. Pundaknya sudah terlalu penat, jemarinya sudah banyak terluka untuk bisa membuka kunci pada pintu yang selalu terpasang rantai dan gembok.

 _Sudah, cukup._ Hatinya berbisik.

Kini saatnya untuk melepas perkakas dalam genggaman–

"Maaf, aku harus menyerah padamu, Saaya."

Pada dasarnya dia ingin berjuang dan berusaha, tapi dirasa kini sudah mencapai batasnya, maka ia memilih untuk berhenti. Pun dirinya menyadari bahwa mungkin ia sudah egois, berharap agar _kejujuran_ itu tidak terasa satu pihak saja; hanya dirinya. Tapi kalau pada dasarnya pula seorang Yamabuki Saaya tidak pernah bisa membuka diri, ia pun bisa apa?.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, seperti yang diduga bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu apa isi dalam pikiran orang yang selalu diperjuangkan itu, ekspresi yang tidak mampu dibaca; apakah orang itu marah, kecewa, atau bahkan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pernah paham.

Terserah.

"Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa aku mengasihimu."

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menatap sejenak kawannya itu lalu berpaling dan mulai malangkah pergi–

"Terima kasih, Arisa."

Satu kalimat sederhana yang terdengar bagai bisikan, mengantarkan kepergian raganya, bersama dengan usapan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setiap langkahku ada dia,  
mengikuti di belakang punggungnya.  
Gelap dan tak terlihat,  
kasat mata._

 _Terdiam kala banyak yang membicarakannya,  
seakan tak seorang pun memandang kearahku.  
Sesibuk mengagumi pesonanya,  
sibuk meminta senyumnya._

 _Akulah sang tak terlihat,  
saat dia berada di dekatku.  
Akulah sang gelap,  
di balik wajah cerahnya._

 _Akulah sang kasat mata,  
ada namun seakan tak ada.  
Akulah sang bayangan,  
sesuatu yang tak dianggap ada._

 ** _[Khalil Gibran]_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Yang menyayangimu akan selalu mengawasimu]_

* * *

a/n :

etto... salam kenal heheh... entah dalam rasa lelah saya justru ff ini malah tercipta, setelah saya membaca puisi milik Khalil Gibran.

semoga maksud ceritanya bisa tersampaikan :D


End file.
